The Mega Stamp
by Princess Kara
Summary: Well this is my very first fic. I don't know how it turned out. The one below was just a test to see how I can submit a fanfiction, but really review me so I can write another story. Please don't flame me. I wrote this at 4 a.m. If you like it then I
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own F:TTD. I wish I did so that I could make sure that   
there would be more than one season of the show. That's right one season.   
I read it in a monthly issue of "Animerica" magazine. I cried for a month.  
  
Author's notes: This is my first fanfic so please don't flame me. I tried   
my hardest to make it good. Well here goes nothing.  
  
  
  
THE MEGA STAMP PART 1  
  
"Why are we in this time, Merlie?" Bindi asked, floating next to her vampiric  
friend.  
  
"This is where Sara is. Today is my off day and I decided to pay a visit to   
my one true love," Merlock answered, "Ooooh...Saaarrrrraaaaa," He began to   
drool as he was in deep thought of the pink haired time detective of his   
dreams.  
  
"Oh brother, this is goung to be a long day," Bindi said as she stared at   
Merlock as he walked in his hypnotic trance.  
  
***  
  
"Oh Petra, the Dark Lord sent you something," Mite said, handing her a neatly   
wrapped package with a black rose on the top of it.  
  
"Ooooh, the Dark Lord sent me something," She ran to mite and pushed him   
away, catching the package before it hit the ground. She walked to the ledge  
and rested her elbows on it where she looked over the town. She stood on top  
of a five story tall building, dressed like Miss Iknow. Dino and Mite were  
dressed in their disguises as well.  
  
Petra began to read the letter that was located on top of the package"  
Dear Darling Petra,  
Out of our love I have sent you something. It's called the 'Mega   
Stamp'. It's a hundred times more effective than the ordinary Petra Stamp.  
It can even control humans. It is so strong that whoever is stamped won't   
listen to you unless you wear this bracelet. It will also make the person  
invincible. Use it well.  
Love,   
Dark Lord  
  
"He loves me! He loves me! He loves me!" Petra sang as she danced around  
singing her little song. "Wow, I can finally beat that little twerp and his  
friends with this baby," Petra said, looking at the Mega Stamp.  
  
"Oh Petra, since you have the new stamp, I was wondering, can I have the old  
one?" Dino asked.  
  
"No, I want it!" Mite screamed.  
  
"Here, knock yourself out," Petra said tossing the Petra Stamp behind her.   
"Just leave me alone while I think of a devious plan to get Flint and the   
time shifters.  
  
Dino reached out and caught the Petra Stamp, but Mite jumped on him trying to   
get it. They fought and rolled for the stamp until they bumped into Petra  
making her drop the Mega Stamp off of the building.  
  
"Noooo!" Petra screamed as she watched it fall to the ground. She turned to   
Dino and Mite as they winced back at what they had just done. Her eyes had  
fire blazing in her eyes.  
  
"Uh oh," they said together as she jumped on them.  
  
"Oww!" a scream came from the streets.  
  
Petra stopped fighting with Dino and Mite and said, "It hit someone." She   
said in shock.  
  
She ran over to the ledge and looked down. "MERLOCK?!" She saw the vampire   
sprawled on the ground on his back. Bindi was shaking him and asking if he  
was ok. Then Petra looke on the ground and saw the Mega Stamp, not broken,   
sitting next to his head. Then she saw it, a triangle with an eye in the   
center of it on his forehead. "He's been stamped, I wonder if it works on   
vampires as well as humans and time shifters. "Then she ran to the elevator  
and went to ground level.  
  
***  
  
"Merlock," Bindi cried with tears in her eyes, "Merlie, are you ok? Merlie,  
Merlie, speak to me."  
  
"Don't call me 'Merlie'," a deeper voice below her spoke.  
  
"Merlock, you're ok!" Bindi squealed with happiness.  
  
"Stay away from me!" Merlock screamed. He sat up and glared at her. His   
eyes have turned a blood red colour and his fangs have gotten about an inch  
longer.  
  
"Merlock?" Bindi said in a shaky voice, "What's wrong with you?" She   
attempted to get closer, but he smacked her away. "You...you hit me! I-I  
can't believe you hit me!"  
  
"Get the HELL away from me!!!" Merlock screamed. A light surrounded him.   
When it disappeared a man stood in Merlocks place. Instead of a beautiful   
pastel blue colour, his skin was a pale grey. His hair was lavender and   
reached his hips. He had on a black cape that went over his white, silky   
shirt. His long sleeved shirt was neatly tucked inside his pants. His shirt  
was open just enough to see a perfectly muscled 6-pack. His pants were long  
and tied on the ends where it met his bare feet. His beautiful eyes   
glissened in the moonlight. His fangs hung out of his smiling lips.  
  
"Merlock?" Bindi cried.  
  
"Away you wretched snail," the deep voice came out of Merlock mouth. Bindi's   
eyes teared up and she flew off, crying.  
  
Petra put on the purple diamond bracelet as she ran outside to meet Merlock.   
As she ran out of the building door she stopped dead in her tracks when she  
saw the handsome sight before her. Red hearts formed in her eyes. All she  
could say was "WOW!" She walked to him while running her fingers through her  
green hair(she changed out of her disguise while running from the top of the   
building. Dino and Mite changed too).  
  
"Hello, Master," Merlock spoke, kneeling before her.  
  
Petra Fina just melted, saying "He called me 'Master', oh I love you Dark   
Lord." She looked back at Merlock, after dancing around once again. Then   
she bent down and picked up the Mega Stamp. "I need you to help me get rid   
of a few people." She began to walk in the direction of the Time Bureau.  
  
"Anything for you, Petra," Merlock spoke, following her.  
  
***  
  
"Tag, you're it, Talon," Flint spoke after tagging her and making a break for  
a hiding place.  
  
Flint, Rocky, Sara, and the Time Shifhters were alone at the Time Bureau.   
Tony and Bernie were at a computer store getting some computer equipment  
after Flint tried to protect Sara from a spider that was crawling upon the   
keyboard. Rocky was on the sofa sleeping, while Sara was in the kitchen,   
cleaning. She smiled as she heard Flint and the Time Shifters runnung back  
and forth in the hall. As Sara bagged the garbage, Flint ran into the   
kitchen, nearly running her over.  
  
"Flint, stay out of the kitchen," she scolded him.  
  
Flint put his hand behind his back and gave her the biggest puppy-dog eyes  
she has ever seen. "I'm sorry," He spoke softly.  
  
Sara smile, "That's ok," she replied. How could she be mad at him. She   
watched as he trotted out of the kitchen. She took the garbage out of the   
Time Bureau and put it in the garbage bin that was located in the back yard.  
  
"Hello, Pretty Sara," A voice spoke from a tree.   
  
She looked up and saw a very handsome man sitting on a tree branch. "Who are  
you? Can I help you?"  
  
"I am, or was a very special friend, I am Merlock."  
  
"M...Merlock," Sara stammered, noticing the long slender fangs hanging from   
his mouth.  
  
"You can help me. You see, I'm very hungary, and I need my strength to   
defeat Flint," Merlock spoke.  
  
Sara looked from his fanged mouth to his forehead. She noticed a strange   
symbol on his head, though she didn't know where it came from. She didn't   
even believe that the man before her was Merlock. Merlock would never turn  
out to be one of the bad guys. Her mind was racing as she saw him jump out   
of the tree and approach her. She didn't know whether she should stand there  
or run. She stared deep into his beautiful eyes and felt weak. She couldn't   
move a muscle. He cleared the hair from the left side of her neck and bit   
deeply into the soft flesh of her neck.  
  
  
There finished with the first part. It's kinda hard to type when you have a   
cat that insists on jumping in your lap, kissing you, and then clawing the   
smeg out of your arm when you don't pet him. Well I hope you like it. Is   
this what you call a good cliff hanger ending. If I get good reviews then  
I'll continue on with the story, but if I don't then I'll probably still   
continue on thinking "Hey there are probably some people that like the story.  
I don't know, I've been writing this story on my lunch hour at my job at   
Wal-Mart so I don't know how good it turned out. Please let me Know.  
  
~*~Princess Kara*~*  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own F:TTD. I wish I did so that I can be rich. RICH...RICH I  
tell ya bwahahahahah!!!  
  
Author's notes: *Dancing around and shrilling with happiness at the reviews she got   
on the net* I can't believe it. You like it, you really like it. Well anyway here   
is my second story. I hope it's as good as the first one. If it isn't please don't  
flame me. Also please forgive all the mistakes in the first story, remember it was   
4 in the morning when I typed it. Well here's the second part enjoy. Thank you   
all for being so kind to me on my first fic, so I hope you like the rest.  
  
  
  
THE MEGA STAMP PART 2  
  
Merlock held on to Sara's head as he savoured every crimson drop that hit his tounge.  
The sweet elixer was delicious. He needed more! He bit deeper into her throat as   
more blood flowed into his mouth. Sara gave a cry of pain before she let darkness  
overcome her. Merlock didn't pay any attention as his once cheerful and active crush   
blacked out.  
  
"Sara!"  
  
Merlock raised his head at the sound of the little boys voice. He looked down at   
Sara. Her skin had paled to an unhealthy white. The bite marks were red and swollen.   
Her stomach was slowly bobbing up and down. She was still alive, but if she loses any  
more blood she would surley die. He wiped the last of her blood from his chin.  
  
"Sara!"  
  
Merlock looked toward the Time Bureau and saw a silhouette of Flint behind a curtain.   
He was looking for Sara in every place he could think of. Merlock would've rather   
ignore him and finish his meal, but he didn't want to take any chances. He put his   
left arm under the back of Sara's neck and put his right arm under her knees. He stared   
down at her. She looked so peaceful, but yet in a tremedous amount of pain. He held  
her closer to his chest and dashed off into the night just as Flint opened the back  
door.  
  
"Sara, are you out here?" Flint yelled. "Where are you?" Then he heard the front   
door open and close. "Sara, is that you?!" Flint yelled, taking off in the direction  
of the front door.  
  
"Of course it isn't," Tony said, as he and Bernie walked into the Time Bureau.  
  
"Why, is something wrong?" Bernie asked.  
  
"I don't know," Flint said.  
  
"She might be playing tag with us and she is hiding so we won't catch her," Elekin   
suggested.  
  
"I'll go and try to find her," Talon said as she ran out of the room.  
  
"We all will," Flint said as he watched the time shifters leave the room. He   
prepared to follow them, but was stopped by Tony.  
  
"Come here, Flint," Tony said, walking into the computer room with a paper sack.   
"Do you see this?" Tony asked pulling out a long keyboard. Flint nodded. "This   
is a keyboard. This is not an ordinary keyboardwith letters, numbers, enter, etc.   
This is the keyboard that enables us to go through time. It is a very expensive  
peice of equipment. We do not use our fathers as flyswatters to kill spiders.   
Expecially if our fathers have been fossilized!"  
  
"But, I was just trying to protect Sara," Flint said, "She's still terrified of bugs.  
  
"Sara does not have a problem with insects anymore, since she had to spend a whole   
day as a butterfly (refferred to the episode where Sara gets turned into a butterfly,   
Merlock a Mosquito, and Flint a beetle)." Tony spoke.  
  
"Not according to the look her face when she saw that big thing coming towards her,   
she froze," Flint said as he walked out of the room. "I hope we find Sara soon, I'm  
getting pretty hungary."   
  
"Hey son," Rocky spoke from the top of the couch.   
  
"Dad, you're awake," Flint said happily.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" Rocky asked.  
  
"We're finding Sara, she's been gone for a long time," Flint said  
  
"Sara's not that type to leave and never show up again. She might be in trouble,"  
Rocky said.  
  
"I hope not," Flint said, "Although, come to think of it, she has been gone ever since  
ahe took out the garbage."  
  
"Then she must still be outside," Rocky said. "I'll help you find her."  
  
Flint picked up his father and ran outside. The full moon shown through some clouds   
as it began to get cloudy.   
  
"Sara," both Rocky and Flint yelled at the same time.  
  
No answer.  
  
They yelled again.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
Then they heard a girls sobbs coming from behind on of the trees.  
  
"Sara, is that you?" Flint asked.  
  
"No it isn't," the girl cried.  
  
Flint walked to where the girl was. As the moon broke through some clouds he could  
clearly see that is was Bindi.  
  
"Bindi, what are you doing here?" Flint asked the pink snail.  
  
She began to cry some more. "It...its Merlock," She sobbed. "Petra Fina stamped   
him, he's not himself. He's much more stronger and...and mean." She broke down   
into tears. "He slapped me away and called me a...a wretched snail." She broke   
down once more. "He's going to hurt us if we don't stop him."  
  
"I wonder if Sara's disappearance is connected to Merlock's mean streak?" Rocky   
asked.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening!" Bindi cried once more.  
  
Flint looked around the back yard to see if he could spot anything different. He  
did. He saw a small puddle about the size of the round top of a cup below his   
feet. The moon was still out of the clouds when he saw that the puddle was red.  
  
"What is this?" Flint asked.  
  
Rocky looked down at what Flint was starring at. He feared for the worst. He   
knew what it was. "It's blood."  
  
"But who's?" Bindi asked.  
  
"Who else's...Sara's" Rocky said.  
  
  
Ok ok I admit that this story wasn't as good as the first one, but the third   
would be much better. And the ending could be better. And I know exactly what   
you're thinking. How could Rocky know that the blood spot was Sara's. I'll get  
to that in the third story. Well since I'm the one who wrote this story I don't   
think it is very good, so I would like to know how you think it was. The third   
story will come tomorrow. I'm off of work. Yea!!! I'll have all day to post   
it. Hey, I might get in el numero quatro (That's Spanish for 'number 4', I use to   
take Spanish classes, I would've rather taken Japanese, but my school does not   
teach those classes, life not fair. Well, I hope you like this one as well, if   
you do I'll continue on to Part 3. Well let me know how you liked it and thanks  
for the reviews, they made my day. Also, sorry for all the grammer mistakes,   
notepad does not have spell check, or at least not to my knowledge.   
  
~*~Princess Kara*~*  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own F:TTD. I wish I did. I wouldn't make Merlock quit being a  
Time Detective. *SNIFF* Oh Merlock, why'd you have to quit.  
  
Authors Notes: *Shocked* Wow, I can't believe you really liked the second one. I   
thought I did a pretty crappy job. But thank you all for being so nice. Also, this  
is for BLADEMON. I tried to go to the Website you gave me, but it wouldn't let me.   
I'll try a few more times. Well, when I proof read the second part I didn't notice  
any mistakes, But this morning, I made a bunch of them. Sorry. Well, here's my  
second story, I hope you like it.  
  
  
The Mega Stamp Part 3  
  
Merlock walked into a room cradling Sara in his arms. Petra sat in a chair with   
Dino and Mite beside her.   
  
"What is this?" Petra shrieked.  
  
Merlock glanced down at Sara in his arms. "It's a girl."   
  
"No you idiot. Why have you brought her here?" Petra yelled.   
  
"We're going to use her as bait to get Flint and the time shifters," Merlock spoke.  
  
"Now, why didn't I think of that...well maybe Because it won't work!" Petra yelled.   
  
"It will work, just listen to my plan," Merlock spoke.  
  
***  
  
Flint ran back into the house with his father in his hands and Bindi floating behind  
him.  
  
"Hey guys, what's the rush?" Tony asked as Flint ran by him. Then he spotted Bindi.  
"Bindi, what are you doing here."  
  
"It's Sara!" Flint said.  
  
"What about her?" Tony asked.  
  
"She's been hurt. She's not here!" Flint said.  
  
"What!" Tony said, shocked.  
  
Flint repeated at a slower pace, "She's...been...hu."  
  
"No, Flint, I meant "what" as a shocked expression," Tony said.  
  
"Guy's, we haven't got the time," Rocky spoke. "We need to go and find her."  
  
"My Merlie might be getting totured," Bindi spoke.  
  
"Merlock!" Tony said.  
  
"He was stamped and kidnapped," Flint said.  
  
"If he was stamped then he might be the key to what has happened to Sara," Tony said.  
  
"Boy aren't we slow," Bindi said.  
  
"We've done figured that out," Rocky said. "Merlocks a vampire and he's bad and Sara  
is missing, it's the only explanation. If he was stamped, like Bindi said, then he, more   
than likely, will be wanting to get Flint and the time shifters and she just got in the   
way."  
  
"Either that or just hungary and killed her," Bindi suggested.  
  
"Ick! Don't say that!" Tony yelled at the mental image of his twin sister getting killed.  
  
"Let's go!" Flint said.  
  
Everyone ran to the front door. Bernie peeped his head around a corner along with a   
few time shifters.   
  
"Tony, where are you going?" Bernie asked.  
  
"We're going to find Sara," Tony said.  
  
"Take us with you," Artie said.  
  
"Yeah, we want to help you find Sara also," Monk said.  
  
"We only need a few of you," Tony said. He looked over the time shifters. "Talon,  
Pterri, Getalong, and Artie.   
  
"Ok, be careful now. I hope you find Sara," Bernie said. "I'll stay here and see if  
Sara show's up.  
  
Tony, flint, Rocky, and Bindi ran out the door.  
  
***  
  
Sara woke up with a start.   
  
"Where am I," She thought to herself. She tried to sit up, but she couldn't find the   
strength. "What's happened to me." She put her hand to her head. She glance up at  
it and saw the paleness of her skin. "Why am I so pale?" She shivered. "And cold."  
She managed to find the strength to move her head around. She saw that she was in   
what looks like a jail cell. She was on her back on the cold floor. Then she felt a  
sharp pain on the side of her neck. Due to reflexes, she shot her hand to her neck  
to try and stop the pain. Then she felt them, two puncture wounds, they were swollen.  
Then she remembered, a very handsome man who called himself Merlock bit her. She   
didn't believe that for one moment that that man was Merlock.   
  
She heard footsteps coming down a hall. "Who's there?" Sara's hoarse voice spoke.  
  
"It's only us," Dino spoke as he and Mite walked up. "Petra sent us to watch you."  
  
They stood against the wall in front of the cell and watched as Sara tried to get up.   
She finally sat up, but it was really hard. She finally stood up and walked to the   
cell's bars. She looked left and right to get an idea on where she was. She started  
to get dizzy and light headed. A strong queezy feeling came over her. She held on to   
her head. The pain was too intense. She began to scream as the pain went from her   
stomach to her head. She fell to the cold floor as the world went dark.  
  
  
Well that's the third one, I hope you liked it. I think my stories are getting shorter.  
In notepad, it seems like the stories are a mile long. But, looks can be decieving.   
I tried to make it better than the second one, I hope that I accomplished it. I'll try  
to make my stories longer. I hope you like this one as well. If you like this one I'll   
continue with the fourth. Forgive the grammer mistakes once again. Also I need some  
help. Can you tell me what hentai, spam, lol, and R&R means. I have a vaigue idea of   
what they mean, but I want to make sure. I feel like an idiot asking what they mean, I   
know 99.9% of the world's population knows what they mean, but I'm the 1% that doesn't   
know. Thank you all for being so kind to me. But I'll hurry with the forth part.  
  
~*~Princess Kara*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own F:TTD BLAH BLAH BLAH. Boy, I wish I did though. *SIGHS*   
  
Authors notes: I can't believe it, you want number 4! Sorry I didn't get number 4 in  
yesterday. It might be a little late, but at least it's in. I would've had it in  
earlier, but at 1:00 a.m. I found myself asleep in the middle of the floor, don't ask  
me how I got there I have no on earthly idea. So I am able to post it today. Also, I   
got the title of "The Mega Stamp Part 3" all wrong. I didn't notice it until I got   
home last night. I hope and pray that this one is much longer and better. Also, I   
would like to thank all of you who told me what hentai, R&R, LOL means. If I ever find   
out what spam means then I will tell you. Well here goes number 4 and may you love it  
as much as the first 3. Also, Matt, I thank you for giving me the idea about Rocky   
knowing what had happened to Sara. I had a major case of writers block. I am so   
glad you didn't care. Thanks again, Matt.  
  
  
The Mega Stamp Part 4  
  
Sara watched as Flint and Merlock stood in an open field ready to fight. The field  
was surrounded by a cliff. Merlock and Flint quickly moved toward each other.   
Merlock had a look of kill on his face, and surprizingly Flint had a serious face  
on. Sara tried to move her body, but she couldn't. She stood, planted to the ground.  
She noticed, out of the corner of her eyes Petra sitting in what looked like a red  
throne. She was rooting for Merlock. Once again, Sara tried moving again. It was  
no use. Merlock took a swing at Flint, but Flint quickly dodged it. Flint jumped up  
in the air as his father grew several times bigger than his original size. Flint took  
a swing at Merlock hitting him and knocking him into Tony. Both Merlock and Tony fell  
off the cliff. Sara wanted to run to the cliffs, but her body wouldn't move.  
  
"Tony! Merlock!" Her mind screamed. "Nooooo!"  
  
Sara opened her eyes and quickly sat up. She looked around and saw that she was still   
in the jail cell.  
  
"What did that dream mean?" Sara asked, feeling the hot tears build up in her eyes and  
roll down her cheeks.  
  
***  
  
Flint, Tony, and the rest stopped walking as soon as they reached the end of the driveway.   
They looked left then right.  
  
"Where to?" Bindi asked.   
  
"I don't have any earthly idea," Tony spoke, with a worried look upon his face.   
  
Flint covered his eyes and started saying "eenie meenie minie moe" and pointig his hands   
left and right.  
  
"We need to split up," Rocky said. "Getalong and Talon will go with Flint and me, while Pterri   
Artie, and Bindi goes with Tony. We'll head left and Tony will head right."  
  
"Ok," Tony said.  
  
Each of the groups headed in a different direction.   
  
***  
  
Sara leaned against the bars of the jail cell, she could hear Petra talking to Merlock down   
the hall.   
  
"So, when do you think we should use the stamp on Sara?" Merlock asked.  
  
"Oh no," Sara shrieked. She looked at Dino and Mite as they slept peacefully. She started   
to shake the bars in hopes of them opening. She had no luck. Then she heard foot steps   
coming up the hall.   
  
"WAKE UP!!!" Petra shouted. "You're supposed to be watching her, not sleeping!" She turned   
and looked at Sara inside the cell. "Look at you, so helpless behind bars, I can't believe it   
was so easy." She started to make faces at Sara. She was a little too close. Sara reached   
out and grabbed Petra by the collar and pulled in, slamming Petra's face into the bars. Petra  
put her hands to her face and then remove them. The outline of the bars were implanted in her  
face. She had a river of tears running from her eyes. "Why you little brat!" Petra reached   
into the bars and tried to grab Sara, but Sara quickly back up.   
  
"This might help, Master," Merlock said, unlocking the cell's door.  
  
"Oh, you're going to pay for what you have done to my beautiful face," Petra said walking into   
the jail cell.   
  
Sara backed up as far as she could go before hitting the wall. Petra gained up on her. Just as  
Petra jumped at Sara, Sara dodged her attack, making Petra slam against the rock wall.  
  
Sara watched as Merlock, Dino, and Mite ran in to help their leader. Without anyone noticing,   
Sara snuck out of the cell and ran.  
  
"Are you okay, boss," Mite asked as he, Merlock, and Dino helped Petra off of the ground.   
  
Petra looked around the jail cell and saw no sign of Sara. "She's escaped! You let her escape  
you, LUNKHEADS!!! Find her now!"  
  
Merlock, Dino, and Mite each let go of Petra and ran after Sara.  
  
Sara ran through the halls of the old jail not knowing which way she was heading. She began to   
pant as her recovered strength rapidly left her body. She stopped and rested her hands on her   
knees so she could catch her breath. She never had to stop and rest before, she was always a   
very good runner, but ever since Merlock bit her she's been weak. She put her hands to her neck  
to feel the bite marks once again. She looked up as she heard foot steps approaching her. Sara   
started to run somemore. She turned a corner and saw a door to the outside. "Yes!" she mentally  
shrieked. As she reached the door she saw that it was crossed by bars. "Nooo!" she cried. She was   
unable to stop in time before she hit the bars. She slammed hard against them and fell to the   
ground. She immediatly stood up and began shaking the bars. She turned around and saw Merlock,  
Dino, and Mite gaining on her. She shook the bars harder and finally jerked them open. She ran  
outside and ran away from the old jail never looking back. She ran till she reached a field. On  
one side of the field was a cliff. "It can't be," she said, "It's the field from my dreams."  
  
"There she is," Merlock screamed.  
  
Sara began running once more. She looked back and didn't see anyone behind her. Then she bumped   
into a hard and muscular body. She looked up and saw Merlock's handsome face smiling down at her.   
"Let me go, Merlock, please!" Sara cried. She was usually a real strong person, but when you are  
as weak as she was or have been captured twice in one night, you'd probably break down in tears   
also.  
  
Merlock turned Sara around. She gasped as she saw Petra coming towards her with a strange stamp in   
her hand.  
  
"Now you will pay for what you have done," Petra said. She approached Sara and planted the stamp on   
the center of her forehead.  
  
***  
  
"Where could she be?" Tony asked as he ran down the road. "Sara! Sara!"  
  
As he walked down the street he saw something jump in front of him then disappear.   
  
"W...who's there?" Tony asked.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" Artie asked.  
  
"Did you not see that?" Tony asked his green bird friend.  
  
"See what?" Talon asked.  
  
"I didn't see anything," Bindi said.  
  
"It went this way," Tony said as he took off in the direction of the strange shadow.  
  
***  
  
"Sara! Merlock!" Flint shouted.  
  
"Sara!" Rocky yelled. Then he saw a shadowy figure jumpe out in front of them and run.   
  
"What was that?" Flint shouted.  
  
"It might've been Sara or Merlock," Getalong suggested.  
  
"Let's follow them," Pterri said.  
  
"Right," Flint said.   
  
***  
  
Tony followed the shadow into an open field. He looked everywhere, he didn't know where he  
was at. He looked behind himself and saw an old jail.   
  
"Where are we?" Bindi asked.   
  
"I have no clue," Tony said.  
  
"Look, it's Flint!" Talon shouted happily.  
  
"Flint?!" Tony shouted, "Any luck?"  
  
"No," Flint said.  
  
A stroke of lightening flashed through the sky. Thunder boomed.  
  
"What took you so long," A voice in the distance spoke.  
  
The group turned around and saw Petra Fina, Dino, and Mite. Another flash of lightening and   
the group all gasped in shock. Sara and Merlock were standing beside them.  
  
"Merlock!" Bindi screamed.  
  
"Sara!" Tony screamed at the same time Bindi yelled for Merlock.  
  
Merlock stood glarring evilly at the group. The wind blew into his beautiful, long hair. Sara  
stood beside him with the same look of hate upon her face. Her hair was in a pony tail. She   
wore a white, tank-top shirt that reached just above her navel and a skirt that began just   
below her navel and reached her feet.   
  
Another flash of lightning struck the ground.  
  
"Ha ha ha!" Petra laughed. "It seems that I have won."   
  
"We'll see about that," Flint said. He aimed his father at her. I'll get you once and for all.  
  
Petra laughed somemore. Then she straightened her face. She motioned for Merlock and Sara.   
"Get them!"  
  
Well that was number 4, please say you like it, I still don't think it was all that good. If you   
don't like it please don't flame me, but if you like then I'll continue with number 5. Like I   
promised I made this one longer. I would like to thank all of you who gave me such good reviews.   
You are all so nice. You're what keeps this story going on. I would like to thank those that   
helped me with the definitions with those words. Now 100% of the world's population knows what   
they mean. And another thanks to Matt for not getting mad at me when I used his idea. I was stuck  
for several hours thinking of something to put in that place. Thank you all. I have just one   
question, Do you know what a MST fanfic is? If you do, then I'll mention more about it in el numeral  
cinco (number 5). I'm just wanting to know, because I'm getting another great idea for a fanfic.   
If you don't know what it is then I explain what it is. If you like the sound of it then we'll go  
from there. Well anyway, please R&R and if you like this one then I'll continue with number five.  
Enjoy ^_^.  
  
~*~Princess Kara~*~ 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: F:TTD is not mine but the stories are. If owned it then I would   
live in Japan and be famous.  
  
Authors notes: Well here's part 5. I am so glad you liked number four. I am  
so sorry about the format of part 4 I have no idea what happened. But my  
horrible case of writers block has disinigrated. I woke up this morning and  
knew what to write. I'm going to try and make it better than all of them   
combined. (Gee, I wonder how many times I've said that in the past 4   
stories.) Here goes part 5 I hope you like it. Enjoy.  
  
  
The Mega Stamp Part 5  
  
Sara stood in front of her brother as the wind blew through her long pony-  
tail.   
  
"Sara, what's wrong with you?" Tony shouted.   
  
Sara didn't say a word she jumped at Tony as another lightening bolt flashed   
through the sky.   
  
"Sara, don't do this?" Flint shouted. He jumped in front of Tony to protect  
him from his sisters hits.   
  
Merlock jumped beside Sara.   
  
"Don't just stand there, you fools, get them!" Petra shouted.  
  
"Merlie, please don't do this you're not a bad guy, please listen to me you   
are a good person!" Bindi cried. He just slapped her away. She flew across   
the field and landed on the ground and began to cry. "Oh, Merlock, why are  
you doing this?"  
  
Sara stepped in front of Merlock ready to fight.  
  
"Sara, don't make me fight you!" Flint screamed, he had Rocky in his arms   
ready to fight anything that came after him. "I don't want to fight any of   
you."  
  
Sara ignored him and jumped at him ready to hit him.  
  
"NO!" Flint cried. He closed his eyes and swung Rocky at her, hitting her.  
When he opened his eyes, he gasped at the sight he saw. Her arm was out as  
she stopped the hit of Flints attack.  
  
"It didn't even hurt her," Tony said, shocked.  
  
Sara stared at Flint, she had the look of hate upon her face. She swung her  
leg and kicked Flint. He fell down in pain.   
  
"Sara, stop this, I don't won't to hurt you," Flint shouted. She kicked   
Flint agian. "Sara, stop." He held Rocky in front of him to protect himself  
from Sara's hits.   
  
Rocky opened his eyes and looked at Sara. He noticed the strange mark on her   
forehead. "Wait, Flint, look!" Rocky said.  
  
"What?" Flint asked.   
  
"Look at her forhead, she's been stamped also," Rocky said.  
  
"What is that?" Flint asked.  
  
"It's what's controlling them!" Rocky said.  
  
"It took you this long to figure that one out," Petra complained, "boy, you   
are dumber than I thought."  
  
"Let them go, Petra," Flint shouted.   
  
"Why do you think I'm going to do that for?" Petra asked, "For once I'm   
winning."  
  
"Not for long," Flint shouted. He jumped up as Rocky grew several times   
bigger than his origianl size and threw him at Petra. He landed a few inches  
short of Petra. Flint ran and grabbed his father and aimed him at Petra. "I  
said, let them go!"  
  
Petra smiled as she saw Merlock sneaking up behind him. Flint took his   
father and swung him over his head smacking Merlock across the head. He fell  
over. He aimed Rocky back at Petra.   
  
"Let them go or I'll make you pay," Flint said. Petra smiled somemore and   
looked at Tony and Sara.  
  
"You might be able to protect yourself from Merlock, but can Tony protect   
himself from his own sister." Petra said. Flint looked back and saw Tony   
fighting with Sara.  
  
"Sara stop this," Tony cried. Sara jumped on him and pinned him to the ground.  
She began punching him in the face. "Please, you're my sister. Please stop  
this. I'll never be mean to you, again. Sara, I love you! (as a sister)" Tears  
were in his eyes as Sara stopped punching. She closed her eyes as the stamp   
faded away from her forehead. She fell to the ground. "Sara? Sara? are you ok?"  
A light surrounded her as she changed back into her old clothes. (Sorry  
Elizabeth, you'll find out why I did this later, y'know about them staying  
like they were. I liked how Merlock looks as well so I'm going to make sure  
he looks like that again ^_^.)  
  
"Huh? What happened" Sara asked as she opened her eyes.   
  
Tony looked down at his pale sister. "Sara you're ok." Tony cried.  
  
"If you want to call it that way," Sara said sitting up. She looked over at   
Flint and saw him and Merlock fighting. "Flint," she screamed. Another   
lightening flash and it started to rain.  
  
Petra's mouth dropped open as she saw that Sara has been free from the Mega  
Stamp. "Noooo!" Petra started to stomped around and pitch a fit. "It can't  
be, the Mega Stamp is undefeatable." She straightened up. "Nevertheless, she  
pulled out her whip and began smacking Merlock. A light surrounded him and   
he began to grow. Huge bat wings sprouted from his back all his teeth began  
to get sharper. He was changing into a huge bat. "WHOA," Petra said, " As  
the huge bat flew above the ground.  
  
"Talon shapeshift too...Talonmaster."  
  
"Artie shapeshift too...Artiemaster.  
  
They watched as Talonmaster and Artiemaster jumped at the Merlock/bat. They   
were easily defeated. They fell to the ground and turned back into Talon and   
Artie.  
  
"There's no way we can defeat him," Tony said. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"There is one way to defeat him," Getalong spoke.  
  
Tony and Sara turned and looked at her.  
  
"How?!" Sara asked.  
  
A light surrounded Getalong. "Getalong shapeshift too...Getalongmaster!"  
  
  
There's Part 5. Hey, I admit that my stories aren't the greatest thing in   
the world, but that doesn't mean that they are gay! I am not referring to   
you Ly, Elizabeth, Matt, Caramia Shalear Cessiyyess, Hitomi_Fanel or Blademon.   
You know who you are. For you who don't know what I talking about I won't   
mention any names, they're just in the reviews for part 4. Well I hope you like   
this one better and please *with tears in her eyes* please don't flame me.  
The reason I was asking if you know what MST (Mystery Science Theater 3000) means is   
because I want to write a story with it. If you know a good story that can use  
a bit of humor then can you tell me. Don't worry, I like all stories, and I won't  
make fun of them on purpose. I have a KIND heart and will never FLAME or MAKE FUN of  
other peoples stuff with out their permission. The story doesn't have to be  
F:TTD related it can be anything anime. If you don't like the sound of this  
story then I just forget about this and start writing about something else.   
Well Anyway, I hope you like this one and if you do I'll then continue with   
part six. I hope you enjoy this. Sorry for all the grammer mistakes. I'm  
going to try to put part 6 on Microsoft word. Does anybody know if I can do  
that? Well, thank you all for being so nice to me, except for a certain   
person, and I hope you like part 5. Please R&R!   
  
~*~Princess Kara~*! 


	6. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own F:TTD. I wish I did along with everyone else.   
  
Authors notes: Well *cries* this is the last one of this series. But don'tworry. I'll be writing more. Maybe a MST story or the story that I'm already thinking of with HELP!!! Thank you for the reviews for that one. You can tell that I have this thing with vampires can't you. You are all so kind and I hope you like my other stories as well as this one. Well heregoes the last part of the Mega Stamp series. Enjoy!  
  
  
The Mega Stamp Part 6  
  
Getalong grew into the shape of a young woman. Wings sprouted from her back. Black hair grew from her head and reached the backs of her knees. She wore a white, beautiful, sparkly robe. Her eye's glistened as each lightening bolt struck the ground.   
  
"Getalong, is that you?" Sara asked, in a shocked voice.  
  
"Yes, it is I," Getalongmaster spoke. Her voice was soft and sweet.   
  
The rain pounded against Sara and Tony's face as they watched Merlock fight against Flint.  
  
"Stop!" Getalongmaster yelled.  
  
Both Merlock and Flint starred at the angel. The wind blew hard.   
  
"Hmmph, this is getting pretty interesting," Petra spoke. She sat in a red chair that Dino and Mite had set up under a canopy so that she wouldn't get wet.  
  
"Love-harp," Getalong shouted as a golden harp appeared in her hand. She played a short tune of greensleeves (the Christmas song "What Child is This?" It's my favorite song ^_^.) A string of hearts flew from the harp and tied themselves around Merlock's body causing him to fall to the ground.   
  
The beast roared as the hearts went through his body. He squinted in pain. As the hearts disappeared Merlock quickly jumped up and began to attack Getalongmaster. Flint jumped in front of her and blocked his attack with his father who was about ten times bigger than he originally was. Merlock eased up and flew backwards. Flint swung his father, hitting Merlock across the head. Even though he was invincible, he was still in a tremendous amount of pain.   
  
"Get up! Get up!" Petra shouted, jumping up and down. "Finish them off!"  
  
Merlock jumped high into the air and began flapping his gigantic wings. Wind began to blow around everyone. Soon, everyone was flying through the air. Flint landed on the ground beside Tony, Getalongmaster, and the other time shifters. But Sara was thrown off one of the cliffs. She screamed as she neared the ground. As she fell she caught on to a branch that was hanging off of the side of the mountain.  
  
"Sara!" Tony yelled.   
  
"Help me, somebody please," Sara began to cry. The rain beat hard against her face and the lightening flashed through the sky.   
  
"We'll get you," Flint shouted. He turned to Getalongmaster. She was the only one capable of flying down and getting Sara.  
  
She nodded her head and prepared to fly down to Sara, when Merlock grabbed her. "Let me go!!!" She screamed. He took her and threw her against a tree. "Sorry," she said softly before blacking out.   
  
"Help me, I'm losing my grip!" Sara pleaded.  
  
"Bindi," Tony cried. "You're the only one that can save her now. Shapeshift to Bindimaster and fly down and get her."   
  
Merlock flew at them. Flint once again smacked Merlock on the head with his father. But this time it wasn't a good idea. He fell and landed on top of Bindi just as she was about to shapeshift.   
  
"Nooo!" Flint cried. He watched as Merlock rolled off of Bindi. She wasn't killed, but she was hurt. Her eyes were each taking turns getting smaller then getting larger, as in those anime cartoons.   
  
Tony ran over and picked her up. "Mommy, please just five more minutes, I don't want to go to school today."   
  
"I'm losing my grip!" Sara cried.  
  
Flint looked down and saw Pterri try to help her, but he was just too small. Flint then thought of the idea of holding his father down where she was at so she could grab it and climb up. Why he didn't think of it sooner, I have no idea. He tried holding his father down to her.   
  
"Sara, quick grab this," Flint screamed at her.  
  
She tried, but he was short a few feet. She knew of one other person who could help her. Merlock! "But he's mega stamped." She thought to herself. There's got to be a way that she could defeat it. Then she remembered Tony saved her by saying he loved her from his heart. She knew deep down inside she loved Merlock more than a friend, although she rarely showed it. She had one shot at this. The rain beat harder causing the branch to get soggy. "Merlock, help me, please."  
  
Merlock's big bat ears perked up at the sound of her voice. He was still lying on the ground in pain from when Flint implanted his father on the top of his head.  
  
"Merlock, we are best friends. Try to remember. You saved me out of the kindness of your heart many times. Merlock you loved me. And I…I lo…love you. Merlock, I love you!" She screamed with tears pouring down her face.  
  
Merlock's blood red eyes shot open at hearing the words come out of her mouth. He stood up unsteadily. Flint aimed his father at him, ready to take anything that he threw at him. But he just stood there.   
  
"Huh, what is that idiot doing?" Petra screamed. She was getting worried.  
  
Merlock stood starring off into the sky. His eyes were vacant as he remembered the good times he had with Sara.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
(Bindicon-I think)  
  
Merlock sat on his couch as Bindi floated beside him.   
  
"Merlock!" Bindi cried happily, "I'm so glad you're ok."  
  
Merlock starred at his friend thinking, "Good, I'm glad she doesn't remember what happened."  
  
Then a knocking was heard at the door. It opened and there stood the girl of his dreams. She was holding flowers and smiling beautifully. Her and Tony walked in along with Flint (I haven't seen this episode in a long time, I don't remember what Tony gave him and I don't even know if Flint gave him anything at all. All I remember is that Sara gave him a bouquet of flowers.)  
  
"Here, these are for you," She spoke softly,   
  
"Thanks." He spoke taking the flowers from her. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Becau… The words faded as he drifted out of his flashback. But he was soon to return when another flashback entered his head.  
  
~*~Another Flashback~*~(Elekin)  
  
As the missiles flew at Tony, Sara, and Ichibon, they ran trying to dodge them. But Sara tripped over her feet and fell to the ground. She lay there and whimpered not knowing what to do. Then, a sillouhette fell from the sky, it was Merlock. He picked up Sara and jumped out of the way just in time before the missiles hit.   
  
"I feel so silly," Sara said.  
  
"No your not," Merlock said. He handed her a beautiful red rose.  
  
"We need your help," Sara said.  
  
"You really want me to help!" Merlock shouted.   
  
Sara held the rose up to her face. "Please," she pleaded, "as one friend to another, I'm begging you."   
  
"Ok, I will avenge for what she has done to you," Merlock said. He jumped ever so gracefully onto a build and wrapped his cape around his body. "For my love of others the good shall win over evil." He swung his cape away from his body, "I will defeat you once and for all!"   
  
"STOP SQUAWKING AND DO SOMETHING WILL YOU!!!" Flint shouted as he ran across one of the rooftops behind Merlock. (I don't really remember how this episode goes either, but it's somewhere along the lines.)  
  
Once again the flashback ended.   
  
The blood red colour of his eyes disappeared and changed into the red they were before he got mega stamped.  
  
"She does love me," he thought to himself.   
  
"Tony, I'm slipping!" Sara cried. Tony watched as Sara's hands lost grip of the branch. She fell screaming all the way down.  
  
"Sara!" Tony cried as he watched his sister disappear down the cliff.  
  
Then something unimaginable happened. A shadow of a huge bat flew down the cliffs. Tony, Flint, Rocky, and the rest watched nervously down the cliffs. Another flash of lightening struck and they saw the bat flying back up, carrying something.   
  
"Sara!" Both Flint and Tony cried happily.   
  
The pink-haired girl had a look of confusion in her eyes as Merlock held her in his arms. He flew down to the ground and set her down. She fell to her knees. She looked up and saw the stamp mark disintegrate into the air. A light surrounded him and he returned to his normal self. He was passed out on his back. Sara looked at him panting. She was tired, so tired. She too fainted.  
  
"Nooo!" Petra pitched a fit. "I was supposed to win. The Dark Lord sent me this gift so I could win not those goody-goodies. I want to win! I want to win! I want to WIN!!!" She pitched a fit.  
  
"Oh, Petra." Petra turned around after hearing the boys' voice.   
  
"Huh?" The last thing she saw what a rock heading straight for her.  
  
Flint had hit Petra, along with Dino and Mite and had them thrown into the wall of the jail.   
  
Tony held an unconscious Bindi as he attended his sister and Merlock. "We need to get them to a warm, dry place." He spoke.   
  
"After I get done with business," Flint spoke as he pulled Petra, Dino, and Mite into the old jail.  
  
After shapeshifting from Getalongmaster to Getalong, she helped Flint and Tony carry Sara, Merlock, and Bindi back to the Time Bureau.  
  
"This is going to be a long story to tell Uncle Bernie," Tony said carrying his sister.  
  
"You can say that again," Flint said carrying Merlock on top of his head.  
  
***  
  
"Let me out of hear," Petra screamed, as Jillian Grey paced in front of her cell.  
  
"You know, Petra, this is the perfect place for you to be," Jillian smiled, as five Time Police unlocked her cell, and dragged her, Dino, and Mite in handcuffs. "I'll make sure you'll never get out of the Time Police Headquarters."  
  
"I don't know when and I don't know how, but I'll escape from there. I promise you that," Petra said as she was dragged off.  
  
***  
  
"And just think, Flint never complained even once about being hun…"  
  
"Ooh," Flint moaned. He held onto his stomach. "I'm so terribly hungary."  
  
"…gary," Tony finished his sentence. The most famous sweat drop formed on the back of his head. Tony scanned from Sara to Merlock to Bindi to Flint. "You think they'll be ok?"  
  
"Yeah, they'll be fine," Bernie said.  
  
***  
  
  
Sara woke up in her bed. She opened her eyes and saw a huge bouquet of pink, red, and white roses. She looked beyond them and saw Merlock smiling.   
  
"Merlock, what are you doing in my room?" Sara asked.  
  
"I came to give these to you," Merlock said, handing her the roses.   
  
"Thanks," she said. She blushed a little. She looked over at her clock. "How long have I been asleep?"  
  
Merlock put his hand to the back of his neck, "Three days."  
  
Sara's mouth dropped open. "I've been asleep for that long?"  
  
"Yes, how do you feel?" Merlock asked.  
  
"A lot better," Sara said.   
  
"You do look a whole lot better, most of your colour is back," Merlock said. He looked to the ground. " I am so sorry for what I have done to you."  
  
Sara looked at him, her eyes fluttered. "That's ok," she softly spoke.   
  
"Thank you, I feel a whole lot better," He stood up and began to walk out of her room.  
  
"Merlock," He stopped and turned around to face her. She was looking down at her flowers. Her face was blushing again. "Just between you and me, will you ever look like you did after you got mega stamped?"  
  
Merlock's heart started to pound. "In a few more years, I will look like that, yes." He answered her question.  
  
Sara's eyes got brighter "Ok."   
  
Merlock turned and walked out of her room. "Yesss!!!" He heard her say. He smiled.  
  
***  
  
"Jillian, we have a problem!" A time police officer screamed as he ran into her office.  
  
"What?" Jillian asked as she jumped up from her desk and followed the police officer.   
  
He led her to the jail cell that Petra was kept in, only to find it empty. On the floor was a note. Jillian opened the cell's doors and picked up the note. It read:  
Jillian, I told you I would escape from this place. Next time you will not catch me so easily. Ha Ha Ha!!!  
  
Beside her name was the symbol of the mega stamp.  
  
"Oh no, she's on the loose again," Jillian said worriedly.  
  
  
~*~END~*~  
  
Well that's the end. Did you like it? I think it was the best and longest. At least that was my personal opinion. It's all up to you if you like the series. I think I need to start writing after twelve in the morning. I was so happy, when I wrote then part about Merlock giving Sara some flowers, the song "Where ever you go" by Richard Marks came on. Well anyway, I have a new email address it is Princess_Kara25@Netscape.com. Email me. Between the Princess and Kara the symbol"_"goes between them (leave out the quotation marks). Well review me and tell me how you liked it. I'm thinking about continuing on with the series, like the TV show with different time shifters. I would like to thank each and every one of you who were so nice to me and told me to keep going on with the story. Pretty soon, I'll get some more stories in. Thanks again for being nice to me on my very first Flint the Time Detective series. I will continue more in the next few days. Thanks again.  
  
~*~Princess Kara~*~   



End file.
